


On the mend

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls
Genre: Cute, Farram is NK, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, Rubbish ahead, TLC, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Ornstein returns home from a dragon hunt wounded. Farram helps him get patched up.
Relationships: Ornstein/Nameless King
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	On the mend

The icy winter wind howled loudly through the quiet streets of Anor Londo. An opalescent moon hung in the dark blue sky and the stars around it glittered like diamonds. The city looked ethereal and dreamlike surrounded by gray crags and cloaked with snow. But this was a sight that most would never see, most of the residents were sound asleep or warming themselves indoors. Well, all but one.

Farram stood alone by the rotating stairs, he idly leaned against a column and crossed his arms over his chest. His golden eyes remained fixed on the main gate searching for any sign of movement. He had been waiting there for hours, and despite the bitter cold he would remain there until his knight returned. That morning he had sent him out to slay an elder dragon, but later he received news from Hawkeye Gough that the elder dragon was the sire of Kalameet himself.  
"The father of calamity. To think the foul beast survived Lord Gwyn's latest hunt." He sighed. He gave a silent prayer that Ornstein would return safely.

(Earlier that day)

Ornstein grunted in pain as he drug himself out from underneath the corpse of the elder dragon. It's smoky gray scales were stained with blood and scarred by lightning. It's luminous orange eyes were dull and lifeless. A diamond shaped scar marked a spot on the creature's chest. "Damn! You were Kalameet's kin! No wonder you fought like a fiend." He huffed as he moved to free his spear from its ribs. As he did so a wave of pain shot through his side. "Agh!! Damn...must've broke a few ribs." He hissed as he straightened up. A deep burning throbbing welled up in his back.

During the fight the beast managed to claw him, and this time the armor didn't do much to protect him. He reached for his pouch to grab some medicine, but it was gone. A broken strap hung on his belt where it should've been. It had all his medical supplies and a few miracle scrolls in it. The dragon slayer sighed in frustration, he was hurt and a days walk from home. He considered resting, but with night falling soon and the cold weather it would be a bad idea. Strapping his spear to his back he winced slightly then slowly set off for home.

The sky was starting to lighten as the first rays of sunlight began to creep over the mountains. Farram gave a sigh of relief when he spotted Ornstein's golden armor by the gate. He wasted no time in going out to meet him. Ornstein pulled his helmet off and tucked it under his arm, he gave a half smile at his master hurrying to greet him. "Don't tell me you've been out here all night, your grace?" He raised an eyebrow as he noticed his master shivering slightly.

"If you insist, then I won't tell you." He smirked. "Smartass." Ornstein muttered. Farram pulled Ornstein close and embraced him, but he pulled away as he felt the knight tense up. Ornstein's face went pale, his lips pressed into a thin but pained smile and his eyes watered with tears. "You're wounded!" His master's brows furrowed in concern. "It's nothing serious, your grace." He managed as he tried to play off the pain. His master gave him a skeptical look, "I'm not buying that. Come inside and we'll look you over." As he fell in step beside Ornstein his eyes widened with shock. Long slashes were gouged into his back and his armor was stained with darkened blood.

He felt his chest tighten as his eyes remained on the wound. He was about to ask why he didn't use anything to heal it but he noticed his medical pouch was gone. They slowly made their way through the palace to Farram's room. Two or three times they had to stop so Ornstein could give orders to the Silver Knights. Once inside Farram locked his door and rummaged for his medicine chest. He set it on his table and carefully unfastened the straps of Ornstein's armor. His tunic underneath was dark with blood and sticking to his wounds. "Grab the table edge. I'm going to remove your tunic."

Ornstein quietly complied, as Farram peeled the ruined tunic away he grunted and gripped the table so tightly that the wood creaked. "Forgive me." He mumbled as he reached for a rag to wipe the dried blood away. "It's alright. I should've been more careful." He replied through clenched teeth. Picking up a divine blessing he uncorked it and poured some of it onto the rag. Gingerly he dabbed it into the wound. Ornstein relaxed a little as the pain subsided and was replaced with a gentle warmth.

"Alright. These are healed, turn around." Farram said as he set the rag to the side. Ornstein turned around, on his left side was a blue-black bruise. Farram winced at the sight of it, he applied an ointment to it and wrapped it in gauze to help keep the bones in place. Once he was treated Ornstein reached for his armor, but his master grabbed his wrist. "Please, stay and rest a while." The knight gave a thoughtful look before replying, "I'm not sure that's wise, your grace. What if Lord Gwyn drops in?"

"He won't, he's busy reviewing a trade deal with the kingdom of Balder." He gave a devilish smile. "That's the one you messed with." Ornstein said as he leaned against the table. "Lord Gwyn still doesn't know why they're sending us beer every few months." Farram laughed. Ornstein gave a chuckle but groaned when his side started aching.

"Alright, you need to rest." Farram said as he walked over to his bed and pulled the covers down. The dragon slayer would've preferred to sleep in his room, but he knew his master wouldn't let him leave. He climbed in and Farram tucked him in. "Sleep well, my dear knight. I'm going to put Artorias in charge of your silver knights for today. Anything you need, I shall tend to."

Ornstein reached over and gently kissed his hand. "I love you, Farram. It's been pure joy to serve you as your knight." Farram bent over and gave the lion knight a kiss on the lips. "And I love you as well. You're the most wonderful thing to happen in my life since the First Flame was lit." This made Ornstein blush brightly and he ducked under the covers to hide it. His master laughed as he made his way to the door, "I shall return shortly." He said quietly.

It didn't take very long to doze off, but typical of Ornstein he didn't sleep very long. When he woke again he looked over to see that his master had joined him. He couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked. Just past him he could see a flurry of snowflakes fluttering outside the window. In the far distance he glimpsed Artorias shoveling snow off the walkway leading to the cathedral. He chuckled at the sight, he knew the wolf knight hated the cold. "Hmm? You're awake already?" He heard.

Ornstein looked over and was met with a set of golden eyes blinking sleepily at him. "Just looking out the window. You got Artorias to shovel snow?" He asked as Farram rolled onto his side and tucked his arm under his pillow. "He was being obnoxious, and kept asking to check on you. And I might've caught him making out with Ciaran in the sanctuary."

"That damn fool." Ornstein knew about Artorias and Ciaran, but he never spoke about it. "No more fools, than you or I. If I recall we've had a few late night trysts in the throne room ourselves." Farram smiled widely as the memory of their latest meeting came to him. "Good thing our Lord doesn't flip the cushions." Ornstein laughed, but then winced as his side ached again.

"Try to rest Ornstein, I won't let anything disturb you." His master leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting comfortable and closing his eyes. The lion knight smiled warmly as he closed his own eyes and slipped off into a dream.


End file.
